The Marauder's Musical: A Magical Mistake
by XxTheLadyInRedxX
Summary: The Marauders find themselves fighting boredom in the commonroom until a spell sends them to a world where everyone they know suddenly breaks out in song. Will they find their way back to normal? Or will the beat be too hard to resist? Read and find out!
1. The Mayhem Begins

**The Mayhem Begins**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** - Hey guys! I've had an idea to write this story for a while and I finally decided to do it! Yay! I thought it would be some nice comic relief after all the drama from my story _A Recipe For Disaster_. But don't worry, I'm still going to continue that one! So don't forget to check in! It was really fun writing this and I really hope it makes you guys happy. This chapter didn't have that many songs in it, but I promise there will be more! There's going to be a lot of songs you know and some familiar songs that have been Maraudified. If you have any suggestions for songs or would like me to include one in the story leave it in a review and I'll try my best to put it in! Anyway, hope you like!

**I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters or any of the songs. **

Songs used in this chapter:

_Strange and Beautiful _by Aqualung

_Oh, Oh, It's Magic_ by Electric Light Orchestra

-x-x-x-

"Duck, duck, duck, duck," James recited as he patted everyone on the head, a big grin on his face. "Duck, duck, duck, duck."

"Ouch! That one hurt!" cried Sirius as James smacked him upside the head.

"DUCK!" James shouted in Sirius's face.

"Alright, this isn't fun!" said Sirius. "And now the power's gone to James' head."

"Has not!" yelled James.

"That's because you're not doing it right!" said Lily, rolling her eyes. "James, you're supposed to say goose."

"Oh!" said James, hitting his head with his palm. "That makes sense!"

Clearing his throat, he put a hand to Remus's head and began.

"Goose, goose, goose, goose," he recited as he made his way around the circle.

"Merlin," Lily mumbled as she put her head in her hands.

"I don't think this is any different," mumbled Sirius to Elizabeth, who shrugged.

"That's it! No more Muggle games!" yelled the redhead as she stood up and pulled James to the floor before he could pat her on the head.

"No, Lily, this was fun," pleaded Elizabeth. "Plus there's nothing else to do."

"We could always play my game!" yelled James, with a grin.

"No," everyone chorused as he glared at them.

"Well, that's rude," he muttered as he folded his arms.

"Maybe we could play a nice quiet game," said Remus, hopefully. "One that doesn't involve head injuries."

"What fun is that?" asked Sirius with a snort.

"I like Twister," mumbled Peter, causing everyone in the circle to turn and stare at him.

With wide eyes, Peter began to squirm in his seat. Anyways, said Lily, with a quick shake of her head.

"It's almost dinner time, and I have' t finished my Potions paper. I think I'll just go write that up now."

"But Lilykins," pouted James.

"Don't worry, James, I'll be back faster than you can say 'I'm-bored-there's-nothing-to-do-and-why-in-the-hell-is-Nymphadora-I-mean-Tonks-running-towards-us-and-what-is-Frank-doing-oh-Merlin's-beard-he's-pointing-the-wand-right-at-us-and-saying-some-weird-encantation-this-can't-be-good," said Lily with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with you too, Lily," said Elizabeth, stretching her arms, "I want to take a nap before we eat."

As the two girls left to their dormitory, the Maurader s sat in a circle by themselves. James who had watched Lily walk away until she had completely disappeared from his sight, turned towards the others and drew in a large breath.

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do," started James.

"Sirius!" a yell was suddenly heard.

"And why is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me that!" yelled a pink haired girl as she ran towards them.

"-I mean Tonks running towards us-" continued James.

Sirius was suddenly tackled by a pink blur.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his head as he got up.

"You guys won't believe this. Lucius cursed Frank's wand and now it's sending random spells around the corridor!" she explained.

The door suddenly opened and Frank burst in with a crowd behind him.

"-and what is Frank doing-"

"Frank! Let go of the wand!" yelled Alice, as the wand began to glow.

"I can't," he said, bemused. "It won't let me. What's going-"

And suddenly the wand began to shake, causing Frank to panic.

"-oh Merlin's beard he's pointing the wand right at us-"

"Subitus Canere!" yelled Frank, as the spell aimed towards the Mauraders.

"-and saying some weird incantation, this can't be good!" finished James as the spell flew towards them. Just before they got hit, James looked around the room and yelled, "Hey! Lily lied!"

And suddenly the room began to spin as the four of them blacked out.

"Frank, what happened!" yelled Alice as all sight and sound slowly began to fade away.

-x-x-x-

"Ugh, my head," groaned Sirius, as he began to rub his head.

"I thought we agreed to a nice quiet game," complained Remus.

"No, we didn't!" Sirius retorted, pausing to think. "Or did we? I can't remember."

"Me neither," said Remus, confused. "Actually, I have no recollection of anything that happened in the last few minutes."

"They've taken my memories!" shouted James, pulling at his hair.

"Actually," said Peter. "Right before we blacked out, we were in the common room and Frank ran in and cast a spell on us."

Everyone turned to Peter once again in shock.

"Peter," said Remus, slowly. "How do you know that?"

Peter paused and shrugged.

"We're going to die!" yelled James as he ran around the hall.

"Don't be ridiculous, James. We re not going to die," said Remus, rolling his eyes. "We just need to figure out what happened."

"Why is no one else in the hallway?" asked Sirius, suspiciously.

"Oh no!" yelled James in a panic. "We're already dead! It couldn't have been stopped! Why, oh, why!"

James suddenly fell to the floor in hysterical tears.

"Why must the beautiful die young!" he yelled to the sky.

Remus closed his eyes and put a hand to his temple as if trying to restrain himself from tackling his friend.

"But wait!" said James, standing up. "Does this mean we're in heaven?"

Severus Snape suddenly walked into the hallway. Upon seeing him, James fell to the floor once more.

"Oh, no!" he yelled. "We're in the other place!"

"James, would you get a grip!" yelled Remus.

"What's wrong, Potter?" sneered Snape, wand ready in his hand. "Realized you have the brains of a troll?"

Sirius took out his wand in a split second, aiming it at Snape's chest.

"Why don't you run along, Snivelly," he threatened.

Snape raised his wand as the door to the Gryffindor common room suddenly opened and Lily walked out.

"Lilykins!" shouted James.

"Lily," sighed Snape as he watched her.

"What?" said James, turning to stare at his enemy.

"Do you guys hear something?" asked Remus as he looked around the room for the source of the noise.

Music was slowly filling the air as Snape lowered his wand and gazed at Lily. He swayed slightly to the music and began to sing.

"I've been watchin your world from afar. I've been trying to be where you are. And I've been secretly falling apart - unseen," he sang as the Maurauders began to gape at him.

As if not realizing anything else in the room but Lily, Snape continued to sing as he watched the girl.

"To me, you're strange and you're beautiful," he sang with a smile. "You'd be so perfect with me, but you just can't see. You turn every head but you don't see me."

Snape looked down at his wand and then back at Lily with a curious look in his eyes.

"I'll put a spell on you," he said, raising his wand. "You'll fall asleep. And ill put a spell on you."

Snape tilted his head and watched as Lily tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see. And you'll realize that you want me," Snape lowered his wand and sighed with a smile. "Yeah, yeah."

The music slowly began to fade as Snape shook his head sadly and walked in the other direction. After a few minutes of silence, James snapped.

"What in bloody hell was that!" he yelled in confusion.

"I think I've been traumatized," said Sirius, whose eyes kept darting back and forth trying to understand what just happened. "This can't be normal."

"Calm down!" said Remus, trying to grasp the situation. "Maybe Lily knows what happened."

"Lily!" James shouted as he ran towards the redhead.

Remus sighed, impatiently and the rest of them walked after him.

"Lily! You have to help us!" said James. "Snape's gone mad and he's singing and looking more constipated than usual and he's all greasy and-"

"James, will you be quiet!" yelled Remus.

"What has this world come to!" yelled James as he once again dropped to the floor.

"Lily," said Remus, trying to ignore James. "It appears that we've been hit with a spell, and I think something has gone wrong with it. Do you think you can help us figure out what it is?"

"A spell?" asked Lily, thinking. "A spell. Magic!"

"Yes, yes," said Remus. "Do you know what it could be?"

A spotlight suddenly lit up Lily as she looked up at them, the music starting in the background.

"Oh, oh, oh, it s magic!" she sang.

"Not this again," groaned Sirius.

"You know. Never believe it's not so!" continued Lily. "It's magic! You know!"

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Remus. "Silencio!"

Lily continued to sing in mute.

"They've taken over Lily!" yelled James, falling to the floor.

"James!" yelled Remus, about to pounce.

"Wait, Remus," said Sirius, staring at Lily who was turning blue. "Look!"

"What's happening to Lily?" asked James, horrified.

"She can't breathe!" yelled Sirius. "Quick, take it back!"

Remus quickly pulled out his wand and reversed the spell as Lily's song came to an end.

"Did that help?" she asked, her skin regaining its pinkish tone.

"Uh, yeah," said Remus, eyes widened.

Sirius sighed in relief as James still gazed, terrified.

"Lily," started Remus, slowly. "Do you know of any spell that makes people sing?"

"A spell that causes singing," she pondered. "Oh! We can look in a spell book!"

"We're never going to get this," groaned Sirius as he sat down on the floor next to James.

"Good thing I keep my handy-dandy pocket spell book on me at all times!" yelled Lily a bit too enthusiastically.

"When did you buy that?" said Remus, confused.

"At the end of our sixth year," she shrugged.

"O - k," said Remus, uncomfortably.

"Now, let's see, let's see," she said, flipping through the pages. "Ah ha!"

"Found it?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Subitus Canere," she nodded, reading on.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Subitus Canere is a spell that will cause everyone within the region to suddenly burst out in song," she said. "It's very interesting."

"Yes, interesting," said Remus, thinking.

"It says the side effects include, sudden urges to sing, getting lost in the music, changes in personality, and sudden time travel that could alter the world as we know it and change our very existence," she said, looking up at them with a smile.

"I think she's gone mental," whispered Sirius to James.

"But Lilykins!" said James. "Whatever could that mean?"

"It means that if we're not careful we could go back and forth in time, creating different scenarios and changing important events in our lives!" said Remus. "It could change everything that has happened!"

"There's a warning," said Lily. "It says, whoever starts to sing will not stop until they are done with their song. Any attempt to stop the singer can result in high blood pressure, nausea, dizziness, and death."

The Mauraders stared blankly at Lily as she went on.

"There is a way to reverse it though!" she said, looking up at them happily.

"Brilliant!" said Sirius. "Let's have it!"

"It says, to reverse the spell, the ones who have been hit must-"

Suddenly, the ground below them started to shake, as the Marauders and Lily fell to the floor.

"What s going on?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not sure," asked Remus, calmly. "But I think! I think this may be the time traveling we just discussed."

"Oh," said Sirius, nodding understandingly.

The four boys suddenly looked at each other.

"Aaah!" they all yelled as they realized what was happening. And suddenly the ground below them gave out at the room began to spin.

-x-x-x-

"I think I need a bucket," said Sirius as he tried to lift himself up off the floor.

"Where are we?" asked James, looking around.

"I don't know," said Remus. "Looks like a dormitory."

"Hey! This dormitory looks familiar," said Sirius, looking around. "I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Sirius?" asked a blonde girl as she walked out of the small lavatory in the dorm room in nothing but a towel.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Sirius with a grin. "I remember now!"

"Are we in the Girls' dormitory?" asked Remus, shocked. "This is against the rules!"

"Oh, don't worry so much, Moony," said Sirius, patting him on the back. "There's nothing here that can hurt us."

"You have some nerve coming back here, Sirius Black!" yelled the blonde girl, a hair brush in hand. "After snogging my sister!"

"Except maybe her," said Sirius, wide-eyed.

The Maurauders ran out of the room as the blonde chased Sirius with the hairbrush.

"Ouch, ouch!" he yelled, as she hit him. "Keep running! Don t stop!"

The boys turned a corner and were finally out of sight.

"Merlin's beard, Padfoot!" said Remus. "Snogging her sister?"

"Good one!" said James with a grin.

Sirius mirrored the grin as James patted him on the back.

"Ok, enough of this," said Remus. "We need to find-"

"James?"

They all turned around to see Lily come out of her dorm.

"What in bloody hell are you four doing here!" she said. "How'd you get up the stairs?"

"Never mind that, Lilykins!" pleaded James. "We need that spell book!"

"I thought I told you never to call me that, Potter!" she said angrily. "Now stop following me!"

"But - but - Lilykins?" said James, confused and hurt.

Seeing Lily s face turn red with rage, Remus quickly intervened.

"I'm really sorry, Lily. We'll be out of here in no time," he assured. "We just need that spell book."

"Why do you keep talking about a spell book?" asked Lily, confused.

"You know, your handy-dandy pocket spell book that you carry on your at all times?" said Sirius.

"You're off your rocker, Black," she said, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"How is this possible?" Remus whispered to himself.

"Hey Lily, are you still coming to the library to study for our O.W.L. s," asked Marlene as she walked by.

"Yeah," said Lily. "I ll meet you all down there."

Marlene smiled as she walked away.

"O.W.L. s?" asked Sirius perplexed. "But we took that in our-"

"Fifth year," said Remus, eyes widening as he realized what had happened.

"Are you telling me that we traveled back two years?" asked Sirius.

"Which would explain why Lily still hates James!" said Remus.

"Why!" yelled James, falling to the floor. "All that work for nothing!"

"And would also explain why Lily has no idea about the spell book," said Sirius. "She still hasn't bought it yet!"

"You realize I'm still here?" asked Lily, folding her arms.

"Lily, please," begged James. "You have to remember! You love me!"

"Get your hands off me, Potter," she yelled, trying to shrug him off as James clung onto her legs for dear life.

"No," he yelled. "I can't go back! I can't!"

"Oh, come on, James," said Sirius. "It's not so bad to go back."

"Hey guys," said Elizabeth as she walked towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, thank Merlin you're here," said Sirius. "We need your help, Lizzy."

"I would love to," she said. "But I have to go meet Riley in the Great Hall."

"Riley?" asked Sirius, confused. "Why?"

"We're going to plan our weekend to Hogsmeade together," she said, smiling. "I can't wait! I think he's finally going to ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" yelled Sirius as she walked away. "You're MY girlfriend!"

Turning to the other boys, Sirius looked at them with a panic.

"Fix this, Remus!" he yelled.

"I - I can't!" said Remus.

"You can't?" said Sirius, as James continued to sob into Lily s robes. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't panic!" yelled Remus.

"Hey, Nymphadora!" smiled Lily, who finally kicked James off her robes.

"Hey, Lily," said Tonks sweetly as she walked by.

"She - she - she - she-" said James with wide eyes.

"Can we panic now?" asked Sirius.

Remus nodded as the boys began to panic.

"Aaaah!" the four boys yelled.

-x-x-x-

**A.N.- **Well that's chapter one! Hope you liked it, more to come! Please leave a review telling me what you think!


	2. Tell Me Tell Me

**Tell me Tell me**

by

XxTheLadyInRedxX

**A.N.** So chapter two of the musical! Ah, so excited. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know alot of it might seem ridiculous and silly but that's the point, right? Anyway, I have alot of ideas for this, I just need to organize them. If you like it review and tell me. If you want me to put a certain song here, write it in a review maybe I'll include it =]. Have fun reading!

Songs used:

my own version of _Turn the Beat Around by Gloria Estefan_

_Tell me, Tell me...Baby by N'sync_

-x-x-x-

"Alright, let's not panic and do something stupid," said Remus, eyes wild with fear.

"We're going to die!" yelled James as he ran down the hall.

"See, that's what I was referring to," sighed Remus, who watched as James fought through a crowd of girls who started screaming and hitting him.

"This isn't normal," said Sirius burying his face in his hands.

"Are you four still up here!" said Lily as she turned to look at them.

"This Lily seems angrier than usual," mumbled Sirius to Remus as they stared at her curiously.

"I think it's time to find James," said Remus as the three boys stepped away from the fiery redhead and walked down the hall to pursue their fourth member.

"So now what? We're trapped two years prior to our time with no means to get back!" said Sirius as they walked down the hall. "Our only chance was that damn spell book and Evans hasn't even purchased it yet."

"We'll just have to wait," said Remus.

"Wait? I m not waiting in this time period any longer, Remus. There are strange things happening here!" Sirius said, a crazy look in his eyes.

"No," said Remus, impatiently. "We'll just wait till the time changes. Obviously, we haven't been staying in one time period for too long."

"How do you know it'll be the same every time! What if we have to wait here till we're fifty? I can't wait that long, my hair cant take it!" yelled Sirius.

Giving his friend an odd look, Remus shook his head and stared down the hall.

"Where's James? We should have caught up with him by now," said Remus.

"There," said Sirius, pointing at a figure sprawled on the floor of the common room.

"James?" asked Remus, as they reached him.

"What happened, mate?" asked Sirius, stifling a chuckle.

"Women - are - mean," he said in between chokes.

Sirius gave James a hand as they peeled him off the floor.

"I don't like this one bit," said James, picking his glasses off the floor and ruffling up his hair.

"Your lips bleeding," said Sirius with a sort of amusement.

"What?" James yelped, putting a hand to his lips.

Sure enough he found drops of blood on his fingertips.

"Those evil wenches!" said James, attracting the attention of a few females sitting in the corner of the room.

James eyes went wide with fear.

"Please get me out of here," he whispered to his friends.

The boys quickly and quietly made their way out of the common room.

"What do we do now?" asked Sirius.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," said Remus as his eyes scanned the people in the hall.

"We could always camp out in the Shrieking Shack," suggested James.

"No," shuddered Remus, "thank you."

"Well you don't expect us to sit here and study, do you?" said Sirius. "There's only so many times I can hear Professor Binns give the same lecture."

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall turned the corner and bumped into the four boys.

"Ah, Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew," she said. "Class starts in ten minutes, tardiness is not accepted."

With that, she passed right by them and walked away.

"Did that seem a bit odd to you?" asked Sirius.

"She wants us to go to class?" whined James. "I can't do that! I don't want to! You can't make me!"

-x-x-x-

"I can't believe you're making me go to class, Moony," said James, folding his arms as they walked towards the Transfiguration class room.

"Will you stop whining," said Remus. "We just need to fit in until we go into another time."

"No one said I had to do it with a smile on my face," mumbled James to himself.

"Look, we're almost there so-"

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Sirius, who raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like-"

"Music," the four of them said, eyes widening.

"Oh no," said Remus.

Sure enough, as the boys reached the Transfiguration classroom, the music got louder.

"What the-" said James as he watched Professor McGonagall climb on top of the table.

"Cast it up, cast it up, cast it upside down!" she sang swishing her wand around. "Cast it up, cast it up, cast it upside down!"

The other students suddenly turned towards the Mauraders with crazy looks on their faces. Each held a parakeet and started chanting "cast it up, cast it up, cast it upside down" as they transformed them into garden gnomes. Professor McGonagall started to spin as she sang.

"Cast the spell about, love transfiguration! Cast it all around, love transfiguration! Love to cast it!" she sang out and started jumping from table to table, swishing her wand about.

The four boys watched in awe.

"Cast spells that transfigure a mug from a rat, or turning myself into a cat! When you hear the swish of the wand enchanting, then you'll know that transfiguration is happening, so woah yeah!" she sang as the students sang the chorus.

"Cast the spell about love transfiguration! Cast it all around, love transfiguration! Love to cast it!" they harmonized.

"Students learn to cast these spells cause, I know that you don't want points off. But you see I've made up my mind about it. It's got to be the right words, no doubt about it, woah woah. Cause when everything's transfigurating, with the wand's rhythm, with the swish, swish, swish, makes me wanna move my body yeah, yeah, yeah! And when the wizard starts casting that cast, he nails that spell with the syncopated rhythm with the rap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap of the wand, hey!" she sang, letting down her hair and shaking it.

"Cast the spell about, love transfiguration. Cast it all around, love transfiguration. Love to cast it. Love to cast it. Love to cast it!" she sang, ending the song with jazz hands.

"I think she's gone mental," whispered a wide-eyed Sirius to James, who had been staring at the Professor with an open mouth.

"Maybe we should just go back to the common room," said Remus, as they slowly walked away from what they just witnessed.

-x-x-x-

"Ok, here's what we do," said Remus, as they sat down in the common room. "We'll just avoid all the music. There's a chance we can beat all this. We just need to isolate ourselves from-"

"Lily!" James yelled, standing up from his seat.

"-everyone," finished Remus with a sigh. Lily, who spotted James, widened her eyes and was about to make a run for it when she suddenly stopped as if mystified by a melody. A melody that was slowly filling the room.

"What's going on?" asked James, looking down at his body. "I feel something, something horrible!"

"What's happening, Prongs?" asked Sirius, confusing.

"I feel it! I feel - the music!" yelled James, as his head suddenly snapped towards Lily.

"Oh, no," said Remus, wide eyed as James walked towards Lily.

"We were born the same day," James sang.

"No we weren't," commented Lily, looking at him strangely.

"We even think the same way!" continued James.

"Hardly-" she said, pulling her books to her chest and walking away.

"We couldn't be more right!" he sang, walking ahead and stepping in front of her. "We are what they call a perfect match!"

"Oh, Merlin," said Lily, shaking her head.

"Except a match you cant touch!" he sang, waving a hand up and down. "Down to the last bone you're my baby!"

Sirius suddenly walked in out of nowhere, startling Lily.

"Sirius-" she said, startled.

"But to be honest there's just one thing," he sang. "A point that it's missing. You don't seem to care at all!"

And out of no where, the Mauraders stood before Lily in boy-band-stance, dancing to the same routine.

"Tell me, tell me, baby!" they sang in perfect harmony. "How come you don't want to love me?"

They all stopped and held out a hand towards Lily.

"Don't you know that I can't breathe without you?" they sang, pulling their hand to their chest. "Tell me, tell me, just how... what am I supposed to do, right now?"

The boys all jumped and then dropped to their knees.

"Why cant you love me? Why? Tell me my baby," they finished.

Elizabeth, watching this spectacle, laughed it off and hurried to her room. But just as she was about to take that first step up-

"Now from the moment we met!" Sirius sang out to her. "I thought that I was all set."

Sirius stood up and walked towards her.

"How could that be so wrong? Now I hear you're still seeing that guy too," he sang, finally reaching her. "What else is new? But does he love you like I do, my baby?"

"But I promise you this one thing," sang James to Lily. "Whatever that's missing. I will make it up to you, so tell me baby!"

The boys joined in the chorus again. All the while, not realizing that a certain pink haired girl was watching them.

"Getting under my skin," James sang.

"Messing up my mind," Sirius joined.

"Never let me into your life and!" sang James.

"Tell me baby how come you don't wanna love me how am I supposed to live without," they both sang together.

"If there is no way," sang Sirius.

"To make you," sang James.

"Feel the same way too," sang Sirius.

"Like I do! Oh!" sang James sinking to his knees.

As if snapping back to reality, the four both looked at each other.

"What just happened?" asked Remus. "Why do I feel the need to dance in unison?"

"So Lily, will you give me a chance?" asked James, a goofy smile on his face.

"I'd rather snog a broom," she said, turning on her feet and walking away.

"But I have better hair!" said James, calling after her.

"Sirius," said Elizabeth, walking up to the boy. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Elizabeth, I'm crazy about you," said Sirius, staring into her eyes.

"I -" Elizabeth gave him an apologetic look and then stared at her feet. "I care about you too, Sirius. But - Riley."

"I see," said Sirius, staring at her sadly. "And there's no chance of you two-"

"I'm afraid not," she said, biting her lip. She almost looked as if she was keeping something from him. "However-"

Sirius gave her a curious look as she gave him a sheepish grin.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Tonks asked Remus, who had been watching Sirius and Elizabeth whisper to each other.

"Oh, hi Tonk- Nymphadora," said Remus, awkwardly. "Didn't see you there."

Tonks hair suddenly turned blue as she stared at him with a curious look.

"Does that usually happen?" he asked, a sudden curiosity striking him. "I mean I've never really seen you actually change before."

Tonks beamed at him as she started to explain.

"What like this?" she asked, as her ears started to turn pointy.

Remus laughed as her nose grew longer as well.

"That's so cool," he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said. "It's good to know people don't think it's weird. Sometimes I feel like a bit of a freak."

"I know what you mean," Remus said, his expression turning solemn.

"What?" she laughed. "You're Remus. There's no freaky bone in your body."

Remus tried his best to laugh it off.

"Anyway," she said. "I've got Potions soon, so-"

"Oh, no, don t worry," he said. "Go ahead."

"I'll see you around, Remus," she said, smiling at him as she walked away.

"Yeah, I guess I will," he said, smiling to himself.

-x-x-x-

A.N. And that's it! Hope it was funny and entertaining. Leave a review telling me about it.


End file.
